Log Mechadendrite
14:15 (count_von_count) Можно поставить = идет вместе с, ок 14:15 (GM) Т.е. пустой тоже глупо. Там где тебе её ставили наверняка поставили с чем-то. 14:15 (GM) А не для красоты. 14:16 (Chaplain) Ну, я вообще думал что мехадентрит Вооружают любым пистолетом при сборке. 14:16 (Chaplain) И потом монтируют на техприста. 14:16 (count_von_count) Всегда он пустой шел, просто раньше там все ам релейтед классы шли с пистолом каким-нибудь 14:16 (Chaplain) Или что, это получается такой ноблбрайтовый дендрит что на нём вооружение ещё и менять можно* 14:17 (count_von_count) Правила выше, каких слов не понимаешь? 14:18 (Chaplain) Правил там не указано никаких кроме того что пушкой можно стрелять за реакцию. 14:18 (Chaplain) Что означает "may be armed", что под этим имеют в виду в ФФГ и как мы должны это толковать не написано. 14:18 (Chaplain) Кстати. 14:18 (Chaplain) Напишу я в ффг. 14:18 (count_von_count) Мей би армед виз эни компакт пистол 14:18 (count_von_count) Можно вооружить любым компакт пистолом 14:19 (count_von_count) Ок, пиши 14:19 (Chaplain) Ну? Его вооружили компакт-пистолом при сборке? Компакт пистолы идут в комплекте с дендритом? Техприст сам должен найти и вооружить дендрит компакт-пистолом? 14:21 (count_von_count) 1) нет 2) нет, иначе было бы указано обратное 3) да 14:21 (Chaplain) А почему это не указано? 14:22 (Chaplain) В лазганах тоже не указано что у них нет феллинга, прувена и шокинга. 14:22 (Chaplain) Просто не написано. 14:23 (count_von_count) Указано в описание лазгана 14:24 (Chaplain) Нет. 14:24 (Chaplain) В описании лазгана просто не написано что у него ЕСТЬ феллинг, прувен и шокинг. 14:25 (count_von_count) В предыдущем пункте той главы сказано, что все вепон спешиал кволитис перечислены в соотв столбце 14:25 ** GM has quit (Ping timeout) 14:26 (Chaplain) Цитату. 14:28 (count_von_count) Сначала ты мне цитату о том, что у вепона есть любые спешел кволитис, о которых не написано 14:30 (Chaplain) Сначала ты мне цитату о том что техножрец сам должен искать и впиливать в дендрит пистолет. 14:31 (count_von_count) Ты сам её скинул. 14:31 (count_von_count) Идет пустым -> должен сам 14:31 (Chaplain) Там не написано что жрец так должен. 14:31 (Chaplain) Где там сказано что он пустым идёт? 14:32 (count_von_count) Не должен, может с пустым ходить 14:32 (Chaplain) Там написано что он может быть вооружён чем угодно. 14:32 (Chaplain) Не сказано, вооружён ли он со старта или нет, не сказано, можно ли менять оружие, не сказано нихрена. 14:33 ** You are now disconnected (recvfrom failed: ETIMEDOUT (Connection timed out)) ------------------------------ Logging started for RusNet:#ow_40k on четверг, 13 февраля 2014 г. 14:35:24 Московское стандартное время ------------------------------ 14:34 ** Reconnecting to irc.lucky.net:7777… 14:34 (20) :*** You are connected to RusNet. Please wait... 14:35 (222) UTF-8 :is your charset now 14:35 -Global- News - Dec 30 2012 Внимание! Сети требуются разработчики. Подробности на http://www.rus-net.org/forum/index.php?showtopic=7560 14:35 -Global- News - Sep 26 2009 Change your codepage on the fly: /quote codepage cp1251 (for Windows). Высказать свои пожелания и задать вопросы вы можете на форуме сети по адресу: http://www.rus-net.org/forum/. Вы можете включить русский язык в сообщениях сервисов командой /NickServ SET LANGUAGE 10. 14:35 -Global- News - Nov 03 2006 Официальные каналы сети: #help - вопросы и проблемы, #abuse - жалобы на нарушения, #announces - анонсы каналов. Реклама каналов допустима только на канале #announces, в остальных случаях она приравнивается к спаму. 14:35 ** You have joined #ow_40k 14:35 ** Topic: Steel Legion; Одно место свободно. Движуха на канале не раньше 1900 мск; http://ow40k.wikia.com/wiki/Sixto остальные чарники по возможности туда же, пинать на тему акцеса к викии меня. 14:35 ** By on Thu Jan 01 03:00:00 Московское стандартное время 1970 14:36 (Chaplain) Ладно, забей. 14:36 (Chaplain) Ещё разберёмся. 14:36 (Chaplain) Как ты вообще смотришь на механикусов? Хорошо с оружием обращаешься? 14:49 ** You are now disconnected (Ping timeout)